1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to the wire feeding apparatus, and more particularly to the new and improved method of feeding wire or cable through a structure by the use of the same apparatus used in making the hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has set forth various methods to effect the feeding of wire or cable through an opening in a structure, which those familiar to the art can see, that are time consuming and difficult. The present invention substantially improves the method by allowing the wire or cable to be feed through the opening with the same apparatus that made the opening with no need for further insulation due to the relevant size of the drilling apparatus to the medium size.